Don't Want An Ending
by KaisonForever
Summary: No couple wants an ending. Not when they're happy, at least. When Kaitlyn was going to leave, Jason didn't want an ending.


**This is Animal Charmer 11 with a Kaison song-fic! It was a random inspiration. The song is "Don't Want an Ending" by Sam Tsui. (If you haven't heard it, a. you've been missing out, and b. GO TO YOUTUBE AND HEAR IT RIGHT NOW.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own their kids. :P**

**Don't Want an Ending**

**I don't wanna fall out  
><strong>**But we're all out of time  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)  
><strong>**In one day  
><strong>**No way you'll be mine  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)**

I, Jason di Angelo, admit that I've been crying myself to sleep these days. You know why?

Because my long-time best friend and girlfriend, Kaitlyn Jackson, is moving to Florida because of a job offer there.

The deadline is coming closer and closer, and one of these days, they will be no way she'l be mine. The long-distance relationship won't work. Slowly, we'll fall apart and eventually Kaitlyn will move on and get someone else. But I know I will never be able to move on, no matter how many dates Bianca and Andrea set me in.

But I don't want an ending with my Kaitlyn. I don't want us to end. I want her to stay with me. But that would be selfish of me.

**Mmm... (Don't want an ending)**

**My heart is running on empty  
><strong>**One more day and then we go  
><strong>**And, yeah, the time goes on now  
><strong>**Don't ask me how, I don't know**

Everyday I'm with Kaitlyn, trying to make it the best time of my—of _our_ lives. But the whole time, despite having Kaitlyn with me, smiling and talking with her hand-in-hand, my heart is empty, because I know that one of these days we will go our separate ways—I'll be back in L.A., getting a job as a weatherman as Kaitlyn will go to Florida and get a job as History teacher. It's what she always wanted. I can't just go up to her and say "Stay with me". It'll be too selfish, despite how much I wanted to do so.

I wonder why time still goes on. Why can't it freeze, letting me savor this moment with Kaitlyn. Is Khonsu or Morpheus trying to torture me? Why were they making time pass so fast? Why can't they just stop it and let me be happy?

**We'll be home tomorrow  
><strong>**'Bout a thousand miles too far away  
><strong>**Say you won't forget and I'll be okay**

Tomorrow morning, Kaitlyn was leaving. She was going to her new home, and I'll be going back to my old home. L.A. and Miami...they were just to far away. I'm no expert in measurements (which I should improve if I want to be a weatherman) but I'm guessing they are about a thousand miles apart. My heart ached at being so far away from my Kaitlyn.

I was on the balcony of Kaitlyn and my apartment in New York when I felt a soft hand on my arm. "Jason?" Kaitlyn whispered. "You ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, avoiding eye contact with her, looking at the ground. Kaitlyn let out a small and soft laugh—the kind of laugh that made me fall in love with her, back when we were...6? 8? I lost track.

Anyways, Kaitlyn put a hand under my chin and made me look into her eyes. "I will never forget us, Jason," she whispered, which lifted my mood incredibly. I knew, in a way, that Kaitlyn would never break this promise, which made everything okay...for now.

**At least tonight  
><strong>**It's just you and me and honestly  
><strong>**That's everything I need**

At least, for tonight, it was just Kaitlyn and I. We would make our last night together unforgettable. And that was all I needed. Just Kaitlyn and I together.

**I don't wanna fall out  
><strong>**But we're all out of time  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)  
><strong>**In one day  
><strong>**No way you'll be mine  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)**

**Tonight's a countdown  
><strong>**'Til the day we're not around  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)  
><strong>**Then you're gone  
><strong>**And we're on with our lives  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**I don't want an ending**

I have to admit this: when we were packing Kaitlyn's stuff, I couldn't help but glance at the clock, doing a mental countdown to the time—8 AM—Kaitlyn would leave to the airport to go to Florida...away from me. I'll never get over the fact that I will wake up in the mornings with Kaitlyn by my side, to not have her around the apartment. But I will have to go on with it, go on with my life, even if I don't want an ending of _this_ life.

**No... Don't want an ending...**

**The days turn to hours  
><strong>**And it's just a moment before they go  
><strong>**I'm scared to say goodbye  
><strong>**'Cuz what's after that?  
><strong>**I don't know**

I think while I take out some ice cream from the fridge about how time seemed to fly ever since I found out Kaitlyn was moving out. It seemed like moments ago Kaitlyn was announcing she was moving. And I was so scared for saying goodbye. What would happen with my life? Would I find someone as good as Kaitlyn? A slim chance. No one is like my Kat.

**And as the years slip past us  
><strong>**If we lose track or lose the fight  
><strong>**I will search forever to find a back  
><strong>**To tonight, where it's just you and me  
><strong>**And honestly, that's everything I need**

Ever since I fell in love with her, years have past so far it's surprising I'm 27 now. I don't want to lose the fight of having this night pass too quickly. I will search Morpheus and make him slow down time if I have to take me back to tonight.

**I don't wanna fall out  
><strong>**But we're all out of time  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)  
><strong>**In one day,  
><strong>**No way you'll be mine  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)**

**Tonight's a countdown  
><strong>**'Til the day we're not around  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)  
><strong>**Then you're gone  
><strong>**And we're on with our lives  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**I don't want an ending**

**We say "See you later"  
><strong>**(See you later)  
><strong>**But I know there's no way we're  
><strong>**(There's no way we're)  
><strong>**Around here again Yeah...  
><strong>**And every "Until next time"  
><strong>**(Until next time)  
><strong>**Feels like one bad punchline  
><strong>**And I don't want that again**

Unfortunately, the night did pass fast. Before I knew it, it was 8 AM, and I was helping Kaitlyn put the boxes in her car. I put the last one in the trunk before closing it, turning to Kaitlyn. She wordlessly wrapped her arms around me. I did the same, burying my face in her soft black hair.

"I...I'll see you later, Jason," Kaitlyn said softly, connecting our gazes.

"See you later, Kaitlyn," I whispered, stroking her face with one hand, though I knew that was no way I'd be staying here the same time as Kaitlyn. It would be too big of a coincidence. Plus, I doubt I would come back here. Not with the memories it held.

"Until next time," she continued. It felt like a really bad punchline. Until next time? She would be too busy grading exams and essays to come here, even over the summer or Christmas or whatever. And I'll be busy asking Aelous the weather. Yeah, really doubt there will be a "next time". And I don't want that again.

But I didn't say that. Instead, I leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. I pulled back after a while. "I love you," I whispered, pressing my forehead against hers.

"You said it the wrong way," she complained, though I could see she was trying not to cry.

I gave out a small chuckle and said, "Ti amo."

"That's better." She smiled. "I love you too."

**I don't wanna fall out  
><strong>**But we're all out of time  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)  
><strong>**In one day,  
><strong>**No way you'll be mine  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**I don't want an ending**

**I don't wanna fall out  
><strong>**But we're all out of time  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)  
><strong>**In one day,  
><strong>**No way you'll be mine  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**I don't want an ending**

**Tonight's a countdown  
><strong>**'Til the day we're not around  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)  
><strong>**Then you're gone (You're gone)  
><strong>**And we're on with our lives  
><strong>**(Is this over?)  
><strong>**I don't want an ending**

**No... I'm all out of time  
><strong>**(Don't want an ending)  
><strong>**Don't want an ending**

I watched as Kaitlyn drove away. I closed my eyes, allowing a single tear to fall down my cheek. I watched as our night went backwards, up when Kaitlyn dragged me inside so we could pack together. I remembered sharing an ice cream and Coke with her, playing Cranium, watching the stars, walking hand-in-hand...

I almost smiled bitterly. I walked back into the apartment, ready to pack. I realized Kaitlyn had left her iPod Nano behind. I almost wanted to run after her, then I saw which song was in pause. I hesitated, then stuffed the earbuds in my ears, started the song all over again, and listened to the lyrics.

After I decided that it was my theme song for now, I put the iPod Nano in my pocket, like a token from Kaitlyn, to remember.

_Ti amo, Kaitlyn Annika Jackson._

**Mmm... Don't want an ending**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
